


Flicker

by kifiyathewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Haphne, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Last Drabble Writer Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter
Summary: Cursing this flickerThat led me to you...
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me.  
> First, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the wonderful admins for hosting. This Drabble was submitted for LDWS - Round 3: Rare Pairs.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to everyone involved in my writing journey, thus far. I would not be here without all of your support.

Title: Flicker

Rating: G

Word Count: 99 

Warnings: No Archive Warnings

Cursing this flicker

That led me to you

Orange like flames and orange like sun

You held my hand

But I wanted to run 

Over through green grass

Bright like your eyes

Reflecting my name

She was the victor

Having never enlisted 

Guerilla warfare at its finest

Sisters know just where you’re weakest

Astoria renowned for her meekness 

Forever standing by your side

Now my hearts beating quicker

Because of this pain

Feels like burning alive

While I’m cursing your name

And such time has transpired 

Since you two have conspired

Making me the outlier

In your hellish game 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alas, this was my final piece for LDWS - Round 3: Rare Pairs, but I had sooo much fun participating. This was completely out of my comfort zone, and I appreciate all of the support along the way.


End file.
